


easy living

by unrequitedexistence



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, berena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrequitedexistence/pseuds/unrequitedexistence
Summary: Bernie asks Serena for help and gets more than she bargains for.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LesbiansOfInterest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbiansOfInterest/gifts).



_"for you maybe I'm a fool_  
_but it's fun_  
_people say you rule me with one wave of your hand_  
_darling, it's grand_  
_they just don't understand"_

* * *

 

 _I need help_.

Oh, if only she had known just how these three little words, seemingly _innocent_ , would later escalate into rather sublime, _delicious,_ proportions. Perhaps then she would have stopped worrying about those other three words, _slightly_ more _majestic_ in meaning, which she had been keeping under her tongue since that first kiss, burnt on her lips by the rim of the glass with which she had led the absurd toast.

“You rang?” Serena whispered in Bernie’s ear, causing her to jump slightly as she had been distracted studying a window display.

“Should I add bells to the list?” Bernie asked as she turned, unable to stop herself from smiling.

“Perhaps a Grinch onesie would be of better use.” Serena charmingly offered, giving a little bow as Bernie shook her head and chuckled.

“So, do share. How can I be of assistance?” Serena started, gesturing towards the window display that had held Bernie’s attention captive. “Your message sounded rather…” She stopped mid-sentence, raising an eyebrow at the contents displayed. “ _Ominous_.”

“I am running out of time, I must find the _perfect_ gift for Charlotte.” Bernie’s exasperation became obvious in her tone, in her whole posture, as she ran a hand through her unruly hair, unconsciously seeking some sort of control.

“ _Here_?” Serena’s amusement was evident in her voice as she realized that Bernie had not been at all studying the window display, at all _aware_ of its contents, but rather lost in thought.

“What?” Bernie asked, confused. “ _Oh_.” Of course she blushed as she acknowledged just what kind of shop she had been waiting by. “Definitely _not_.”

“Oh, don’t look so shocked, Berenice. The sharpness of nuns was but a line!” Serena smiled in victory as Bernie’s face went from a light shade of pink to a rather endearing tone of red. “But alas, if not an electric friend, if you catch my meaning, what did you have in mind?”

“I thought a kindle wouldn’t go amiss,” Bernie started, rolling her eyes at the obvious laughter she found in Serena’s. “But that would be rather impersonal, no?” She added, starting to lead them away from the unexpected distraction, but not without first filing the event under _of possible interest_.

“Tell me about her. What is Charlotte like?” Serena asked, her question being instantly rewarded by a look she wished she could have photographed with something other than her mind.

“You two will get along just fine.” Bernie offered sheepishly, hands finding the safety of her coat’s pockets to compensate for the bold choice in tense. “She’s a bit of an elemental, standing tall and strong, incredibly quick on her feet, but with the gentlest of hearts.” She then sighed. “And unbelievably stubborn, just like her mother.”

“I see.” Serena said, prying her gaze away from a glowing Bernie, allowing her mind to undistractedly ponder about the matter at hand. “I think you should go with something personal, something that tells her you know her, you remember.”

“ _Oh_.” Bernie froze for a moment, as if acquiring coordinates, eureka suddenly written all over her face. “I know just the thing.” And before Serena had time to question, she found herself being led, _dragged_ , by the hand, on what could be considered a sped up jog.

“I recall having told you I was no action woman, Ber-” She stopped mid-sentence as she took in her surroundings. “Oh, _perfume_.” Her tone could be described using one word, and one word only, _worshipping_.

“I take it you approve?” It was Bernie’s turn to be amused, having witnessed first-hand as Serena’s disposition morphed from frustration, on the verge of plain _aggravation_ , to utter delight.

Serena took over navigation from that moment on, asking Bernie questions about whether Charlotte preferred warmer scents, or perhaps fresher and fruity, or something not quite one or the other, something of a balance between the two.

Bernie was transfixed by the way Serena’s hands handled the extravagant bottles, as if magical vessels, vessels of life; by the way Serena’s voice seemed to embrace the different labels, to caress the different names as if old friends from times gone or to come.

After an hour, that felt like nothing more than a mere instant, Bernie reticently told Serena about one particular perfume that her daughter seemed to prefer, and preserve for special occasions only. She couldn’t quite remember the name, but Serena led her right to it after a brief description that had her mentioning words such as _texture_ and _taste_.

The process of paying and having her gift wrapped might have given her a break, but it did in no way prepare her for what was about to come. If by then Bernie had already been having issues focusing on anything other than Serena’s mouth, her hands, her fingertips, she found herself short-circuiting once she returned to her friend’s side.

Serena had her eyes closed, a smile that could only be described as _pleased_ gracing her lips. She brought her wrist to her nose, inhaling deeply before capturing her lower lip in-between her teeth as she pressed it against her neck.

“ _Serena_ …” Bernie’s throat obviously dry, her voice clearly rougher.

“Oh, you must _feel_ this.” Serena tilted her head slightly, exposing her neck to Bernie. Not trusting her brain to consciously process the information under a lifetime worth of nanoseconds, Bernie obliged – what else could she do, really.

For a moment there was nothing.

Oh, but then _everything_ came crashing down and she felt herself drowning in memories of _yet to_ _be_ s, of _must_ _be_ s, that had her weak at the knees, her breath catching, her heart skipping a beat.

“Whatever this is, we’re taking the biggest bottle available.” Bernie all but purred, nuzzling Serena’s neck before pulling away, her eyes a shade darker.

“Unless you’re willing to pour half a month worth of salary into little over 100ml, I believe _we_ will have to survive without it.” Serena had expected a reaction, having recognized the almost alchemic way in which the perfume had adhered to her skin, almost as if fighting it for its place, but Bernie had still managed to surprise her, particularly with the casual reference of _we_.

“At last something worthy of all my hard work.” Bernie proclaimed. The bottle was being wrapped and readied to accompany them before Serena could put an end to it, before she could even say a word.

“There is, however, a bit of a caveat, Miss Campbell.” Bernie started as they walked towards the exit, her free hand finding Serena’s with an ease that would have anyone believing the gesture to be something of a _mundane_ thing to them – even Serena had been caught by surprise by her own reaction, her fingers mindlessly seeking, _intertwining_ , with Bernie’s

“Oh, this can’t be good. Pray tell, Miss Wolfe, what kind of mischief are you now up to?”

“You must promise me to wear it every day.” Bernie nodded in acknowledgement and gratefulness to the porter who held the door open for them to pass, bidding them _splendid day_ with an open smile.

“And nothing else?” Serena murmured in Bernie’s ear, revelling in the goosebumps that formed down Bernie’s neck. “I think that can be arranged.” She added, her teeth grazing Bernie’s earlobe.

“Serena…”

“Bernie, you just bought me, _us_ , a bottle of expensive perfume. I dare say you can dive in instead of simply dipping your toes.”

“You will be the death of me, Serena Campbell.” Bernie murmured, squeezing Serena’s hand.

They shifted impossibly closer as they walked to Bernie’s car, parked but a short walk from the store they had just left. Their shoulders brushed at each step, the _constant_ friction proving to be a _luscious_ gift rather than a bother.

“What about the confinement to theatre?” Serena wondered out loud as her eyes came upon the shape of the familiar vehicle.

“Up in flames, I’m afraid.”

“Oh really?” Serena leaned back against the passenger’s side whilst Bernie searched her pockets for the keys.

“Most definitely.” Bernie confirmed with a nod, pressing her body flush against Serena’s as she reached to unbolt the door the good old fashioned way, _manually_ – key to lock. “Spontaneous combustion.”

“I can relate.” Serena leaned closer, eyes on Bernie’s, her tongue darting out to map Bernie’s upper lip as they stood at a distance of barely a breath.

“May I take you home?” Bernie whispered against Serena’s parted mouth, her hands finding their way to her hips, fingertips prodding the skin made accessible by the loose rim of Serena’s shirt.

“I thought you would never ask.” Serena replied breathless, their lips finally coming together.

No frenzy, no rush, no sloppiness. It was a deliberate kiss, thorough, _languid_ – as if enjoying the last slice of a favourite dessert, every bite a revolution worth celebrating until late became early, until night and day blended into nothingness under impossible fireworks that whispered of _wholeness_.

Bernie moaned as Serena’s nails dug into her shoulders, urging her closer. In response, one of her knees found its way between Serena’s legs, a mere prologue of what was to come.

“If we don’t leave right now,” Bernie started as her lips descended upon Serena’s neck, meeting her pulse point where she had earlier applied the fragrance that had brought them to this very moment. “We will be arrested for public indecency.”

“However enticing, I would much rather have you between my sheets.”

Bernie groaned at Serena’s suggestiveness before pulling away rather dramatically, as if fighting gravity itself. Serena smiled smugly, reaching out with contrasting tenderness, using her thumb to wipe away her bold choice of lipstick from the corner of Bernie’s mouth. Rolling her eyes, Bernie chuckled before holding the door open for Serena to enter.

“Why, thank you.”

“My pleasure, really.”

“Oh, I believe it will be _ours_. We are equals after all...”

* * *

 

 _"living for you is easy living_  
_it's easy to live when you're in love_  
_and I'm so in love_  
_there's nothing in life but you"_

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a bad day and somehow found myself watching _Carol_ again. _This_ happened. To be honest, I have no idea how. I am surprised, _overwhelmed_ even, by the amount of dialogue. Oh well, it’s not like it’s a choice. I find that some pieces just demand to be written…
> 
> "Easy Living" from Ralph Rainger and Leo Robin and sang by Billie Holiday.


End file.
